


Vacation from Hell

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dubious Friendship, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Family Feels, Gen, friendship feels, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn if he won't do anything for those blasted brothers, mostly Dean, never-mind how many times he's been threatened death by their hands.</p><p>Episode tag for "Reichenbach"; the scene in the bar where Crowley's 'reminiscing' at the photos on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Castiel girl first and a Dean girl second, but the more I watch this show, the more I love Crowley, and this happened.
> 
> I don't own _Supernatural_. Thanks for reading.

It isn't as though he _actually_ thinks about. Thinks about what might be if he weren't the dubiously popular again King of Hell.

He certainly doesn't want to be human. Been there, done that, got the extra three inches.

So, no, he doesn't want to be _human_ , but something about Dean Winchester... there's just something about him. He doesn't exactly know what, per se, but something about the few weeks that they've spent together? Well, it was nice. Nice not being thigh deep in rotting carcasses with demons raising their metaphorical eyebrows behind your back in Hell, with whispers of Abbadon still floating about in the shadows.

 _No_ , he definitely doesn't want to be human. Too much pain, too much injecting of substances into his body, too much... _oh, Squirrel loves me the best_. Hip-hip-freaking-hooray.

But there's something. And he doesn't know what it is. And it actually, absolutely, drives him up a bloody wall. Damn if he won't do anything for those blasted brothers, mostly Dean, never-mind how many times he's been threatened death by their hands. He thinks they'll actually have to kill him before he actually believes them... and, annoying as it is to be a Winchester's bitch, he's pretty sure that he will continue to do whatever it takes to help them.

Help them for his own purposes, of course. If anybody bothers to ask.

Crowley huffs and slides back to the lock screen on his phone, dropping it into his pocket before he leads the way out of the bar.

Back to Hell, where he belongs. He's got work to do after this extended vacation.

All he can think is that Moose better figure his bloody brother before it's too late. There's a special place in Hell for both of them, anyway, but it isn't time for either of them yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little King, I feel bad for him sometimes. ;~;


End file.
